My Keepsake
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: Crossover World: Twilight & Jurassic World. Owen Grady Love Story. Story Request for SuperSentai199. Shelly is a worker at JW and best friends with Owen. When the Park goes into chaos will they be able to remain friends or will it change them? A visit to JW for a family friend rocked their worlds as they discovered her once more, thought to be forever lost to them. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1: The Raptors

Chapter 1: The Raptors

I was in a darkness unlike I had ever seen before, there was nothing but blackness. "Shelly…" I turned to the sound of my name being called, but there was no person around, only the odd sound voice. I blinked and called out hello, but there was no answer. "Shels…it's time to go." it was a different voice, lighter with a ring to it like bells. I strained my eyes, there had to be someone around for me to hear the voices of them. "Sweetheart, please." I felt hopeless and curious as the voices came and went, all around me, yet I was so alone. "Who are you?" I asked out loud and they continued to speak to me, swirling around me in a tornado of sounds.

I shot out of the bed, swinging my arm out in warning. It surprised me when I actually connected with something. I opened my eyes and saw Barry rubbing his cheek and glaring at me. "Woman! I was just trying to wake you up. No need to hit." I apologized and sat up, rubbing my head at the slight pain in it. "What time is it?" "It's time to go. Owen wants us both over to the enclosure now." I got out of bed and Barry stepped out as I needed to get dressed. As I did, I kept hearing the voices in my head from my dream, trying to figure out where I had heard them before. "Probably just someone I heard in passing. Can't be that important."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, sighing deeply as I walked along the path. "It's too early for this, Barry. Why couldn't Owen have come instead?" he chuckled and shook his head at me before answering. "Shelly, come on. You know Owen already over there, he's waiting for us. He's going to be irritated that we are late." "Then go ahead. I'm sure there is enough people, you don't need me." he took my arm and hooked it with his, making sure I couldn't sneak off. "Now now, no running off while on duty." I groaned as he walked faster, making me stumble to keep up.

When we reached the enclosure, I heard talking and noticed a bunch of cars I haven't seen before. Owen appeared at the top of the walkway, smiling at us as we started up the stairs. "I see you had to rip her from her bed this time. How much fight did she give you?" I stuck out my tongue at him, still feeling tired and unable to come up with a witty retort. "Why on earth are they here Owen?" Barry asked, nodding toward the cars. "No idea, but nothing good. Let's get started. Shels, you going to be able to stay awake or do I need to find another worker to assist me?" "Oh haha, very funny. Like you could find someone to replace me. Or someone that would actually tolerate your smartass." I smirked, beginning to wake up finally.

Owen went up top to oversee as the pig was released, running for its life from the four raptors in the enclosure. I saw Blue right up front, leading the others, keeping her eyes on the pig, but she did stop when Owen called out to her, telling them all to hold. Barry motioned for another worker to close the gate, saving the pig. The others came to a stop behind Blue, to which they all looked up at Owen as he got there attention. "Okay!" he clicked the clicker, telling them to keep eyes on him. "Blue? Blue!" he clicked again and again until she was watching him as well.

"Charlie. Hey! Don't give me that shit! Delta! Lock it up! Good!" he praised them as they listened, locking in on him and moving with him as he walked along the bridge, clicking as he did. "Hold!" he stopped in front of the bucket and I could tell they were getting excited, knowing what was in that bucket. "That's good. That is damn good. Very good." he reached it and pulled out the meat, tossing to Charlie first, then Echo, then Delta. Finally he pulled out a whole rat, getting Blue's attention. "This one's for you." he tossed it to her, and he snapped it, gulping it down in a second.

"Hold! Eyes up!" he paused as they waited for his next order and he waved them down, telling them to go. They took off running, back to their own business as we all cheered and Barry and myself walked over to Owen. "You finally did it, man!" Barry told him and I went to tell him something, but I was interrupted by another voice. "Owen. I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm." the large man laughed and came over to us, still talking to Owen.

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending." "Is that why you're not sending in your reports?" "We've been busy." Barry cut in, not wanting his friend to get bitched at for no reason. I wasn't sure who this guy was, but I already didn't trust him by his words. "Not too busy to cash your paychecks." he snapped at him, then Owen finally spoke about why the man was here. "What do you need, buddy?" "A field test." Owen turned and went to walk away, but the man continued. "Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet."

"These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in the field." they got out of our ear shot as they continued to talk. "Who is that Barr?" I asked as we walked the other way to head back down. "He's a idiot that thinks he can control these wild animals and use them for the government. Don't worry, Owen can handle him." I nodded and kept my eye on Owen as I could tell he was tense and partly wanted to punch Hoskins in the face. We met back up at the bottom of the stairs and Barry cuts back in again.

"Make a weapon?" Hoskins rolled his eyes and walked off, talking again. "Come on, gents. It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark." I went to say something, but Barry just shook his head. "But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." "Look at these creatures." Hoskins motioned to the raptors, pausing. "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instincts that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all."

"What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Barry asked, to which Hoskins already had an answer. "Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." I scoffed at his remark, no way he was serious. Barry also laughed and walked off, Owen whistles while Hoskins asked what was funny. "I don't know. You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them." I didn't want to hear what this fool was going to say next and followed after Barry.

I opened the door for Owen as he brought the bucket down and he slammed the door in Hoskins face, locking it so he couldn't follow. "War is part of nature. Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other." I touched Owen arm as I saw he was about to turn and knock this dumbass out. He met my eyes and I gave my head a slight shake, telling him to let it go. "Do you hear yourself when you talk?" I asked, glancing over at Hoskins. "This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins." "Maybe progress should lose for once." Owen said before I heard the pig squealing and I turned at the shout of a crew member.

"Pig Loose! Pig loose!" a young man tried to hook it with the noose, but a raptor grabbed it at the last second, jerking the man over into the pen. "Oh shit!" I ran to the bars, seeing the raptors snap to attention and move in on the boy. Owen hit the button and opened the gate some, but there was no way that he was going to make a run and survive, they would tear the boy to pieces. "Owen, no!" Barry shouted and I watched in horror as Owen dove under the gate into the pen with the raptors and boys.

"No! Hold your fire!" I shouted to the guys as Owen threw up his hands. He ran in front of the boy and held up his hand to the raptors, causing them to pause, but growl. "Hold your fire! Do not fire." Owen ordered and Barry hit the button, stopping the gate from opening further. "Put 12 amps in these animal, they're never gonna trust me again." Barry grabbed the boy as he was close enough and I helped pull him to safety. I turned back to Owen, who was still is such danger. "Blue, stand down. Stand down." he ordered, keeping his eyes locked with Blue, who was the Beta.

She snapped at him, which I jumped at, worried about Owen. "Hey! What did I just say? Delta, I see you. Back up!" he held out another hand, making sure they knew that he knew what they were trying. "Okay. Good. Charlie? Stay right there." he kept taking small steps back, but the raptors were taking steps right with him, ready to jump at the chance to attack and have a good meal. "Good. Close the gate." I was shocked and so was Barry, "Are you crazy?" "Just trust me." "Close the gate!" the boy demanded, still shaking from his brush with death. Barry muttered in French before going to the button and hitting it.

I held out my hand for Owen as the gate began to descend. "Owen!" I shouted as he turned and rolled into the pen, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug roll as the raptors slammed into the gate, just shy of us. Owen looked at me and I was breathing heavily as my heart was racing. "You alright?" he asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice. We got up and Barry shook his hand, happy that he was safe. I let his hand go and he looked at me, smiling a bit. I took the chance to punch him in the chest, scolding him. "How could you do that! You are so stupid! You moron!" In my mind I was partly relieved that he was safe, but I also felt like he was so reckless and would end up getting killed.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Exhibit

Chapter 2: A New Exhibit

I couldn't stand there and watch Barry congratulate Owen on doing what he did, so I walked away from the padlock and both of them. "Hey Shelly!" Owen called but I ignored him and continued my trek along the road, heading straight for my house again. I was grumbling to myself as I heard the bike heading for me, revving and sliding up to me. I jumped out of the way as Owen laughed and laughed. "Oh so funny Owen. You're hilarious!" I rolled my eyes and went to walk off again, but he turned the bike of and ran over to me. "Come on, Shels. It's just a joke. Lighten up." "Yeah so funny when you nearly get yourself killed, then go after me! I'm sorry if I don't see the joke."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, making me pause. "What would you had me do? Let them shoot the girls and lose their trust forever? I've been with those four since they were hatched, I've imprinted them and they are part of my family, part of my heart. I couldn't let them get hurt because that new guy had a dumb moment." I turned and saw he was being serious, for once in his life since he got here. "Owen, I understand why you had to do it. It just scares me the way you are so careless with your life. You may be their Alpha but they will turn on you if given the chance. Did you not see how they went after you as soon as you turned your back on them? You need to be more careful." he threw his head back laughing again and I inhaled deeply.

"How can you say that about me when you're the caretaker of the T-Rex? You clearly don't understand that she is more dangerous than the raptors. She hasn't been around you that long, she doesn't understand that you aren't food. You're just as careless as I am." I blinked, he never brought up my business with the Rex as he wanted me to help him and Barry with the raptors. "Owen, you don't get it, I bond with that old girl every time I go see her. She will still eat me given the chance, I know that too. That's why I am very cautious and everything. I always make sure that my life comes before that creature. Yes she is beautiful and unbelievable in being alive. I still can't believe how strong and powerful she is after all these years, Jurassic Park was her beginning and she lived freely on this island before InGen came back to start up this park. She is and will always be a wild dangerous predator. I won't ever forget it, but I care about her and her wellbeing, as you do the raptors."

I seemed to have gotten to him as he wasn't smiling and laughing anymore. "Owen, I'm going home for a while. I have to go see T-Rex before long and want to get a couple more hours of sleep. Just go back to Barry and the girls." he got on the bike and pulled it next to me. "I almost forgot to tell you, Claire called for you after you left, she wants to see you ASAP at the T-Rex padlock. Get on, I'll give you a ride." I wondered why Claire wanted to see me, we were going to meet up for lunch later. I sighed and climbed on, sliding my arms around Owen's stomach. "Oh yeah, feel free to hold me close as you want." he joked and I dug my fingernail into his ribs. "Like this?" "OW! Geez, you're crazy woman." he didn't give me a chance to reply as he gunned it and sent us flying down the road.

He dropped me off at the gate and peeled out before I could even say anything to him. I exhaled, now I was going to have to make something nice for dinner to appease him into not messing with me while I slept. "Shelly!" I turned and saw Claire waving for me to come over to the glass. "She is about to get fed, I want to show you something." I looked out and my smile faded. It was awful that they tied a goat up and threw a flare out for her. Ever since Jurassic Park, she associated food with the flares. I often wondered exactly what happened all those years ago, it was taboo to speak of it. "I wish they would just release the animals and let her eat like she wants." "What good would that be for the guests, they might not be able to see her eat that way. They pay good money to come see the dinosaurs."

I rolled my eyes when she looked away, she was a really great friend. However she always looked on the wrong side of things, always about the profitable side. I get that it was her job but still, she really needed to lighten up a little. "Mr. Masrani wants to talk to you. I showed him our new attraction and now he is saying that I need Owen to check out the padlock first. I'll be going to get him after this. Mr. Masrani has invited a few special guests for the grand opening of the new dinosaur, so everything needs to go according to plan. He has asked that you give them the full tour of the T-Rex, along with the Raptors as we make sure everything is ready for the new one. If it is, you'll bring them to see her." I scoffed, I wasn't a tour guide.

"I am a caretaker of the dinosaurs, not people. Why can't someone else do it? All they are going to do it gawk at the creatures. They don't really care about what they can do or their personalities." "Shelly, I'm not sure how you can say they have personalities, they were made in tubes." "But they don't know that, to them, they are living creatures in this world and they are predators ready to eat the guest." she said I still had to tour the special guest and I gave up, knowing she didn't give up and I needed to just get it over with. "Now, they'll be arriving later, something about the hot sun and easily burned. I'm not sure." she left me to do my quick round with T-Rex and then I was to head over to the Office to meet the guests.

I walked along the window until I came to the door that entered the padlock. I used my card and entered my passcode, opening the door and walking out onto the walkway. "Hey there girl, how are we feeling today?" I asked as she finished the goat in one last bite and turned her eyes on me. "Easy there. That's plenty for now, you'll be getting fed a lot today as the guests come and go. Just relax for me." I spoke in my soothing tone, hoping she would be having a good day and not feel like attacking. She roared and I had to cover my ears to block some of the noise. "Oh come on now. I know it's not the best but still just be good. You got a large enclosure to roam in and food daily. You're retirement isn't that bad is it? You don't have to fight for food and run it down. You can just come get it every time."

I realized she probably wanted to feel young again, the chase, the fight. The enclosure may be big, but it's nothing like she has been used too since the old park abandoned all the dinos here. I sighed and her eyes bored into mine, she deserved to be free, to live her life as she wanted. Instead I was her caretaker…when she probably just wanted to eat me. I watched her for a while and talked to her as she roamed around, she didn't seem to go far, like she was actually listening. "Well, I need to get going. I have to meet some new special people and take them to our new dinosaur." she growled and I chuckled. "Oh don't worry, no one will ever replace you. You are the mama dinosaur."

I waved bye as she roared again, seemingly to back my words and let me know that I better not say differently. I got into a car and drove toward the Office, when the car phone rang. "Claire?" "Shelly! Don't come to the Padlock! Go to the operating room! There's been an escape. The new Rex escaped!" I hit the brakes hard. "What do you mean the new Rex?! What happened? Where's Owen?" "He's back with the two guards, trying to figure out how she got out." I realized that he might be in trouble and gunned the car directly toward the padlock. "Shelly, you hear me? Don't go to the Padlock! It's dangerous!" I clicked the end button and shook my head.

"Sorry Claire, I need to make sure Owen is alright." I pressed the gas harder and the car zoomed forward. I reached the padlock and stared wide-eyed as the gate was ripped opened, like the doors was busted by this new Rex. I jumped out and looked around, seeing blood on the ground I began to call out for Owen. "Owen! Where are you?!" I knew it was stupid to call out like that, but it didn't seem like it was still around. I stayed by the car with it running and the door open in case it was and I needed to make a quick escape. "Shelly! Get in the car!" Owen was running at me then, his face showing his fear. I got in and he slid in beside me, shoving me to the passenger side.

I watched as he revved the engine before tearing out like something was actually chasing us. "Owen, you stink." I commented, opening the window as the fumes were overwhelming. "Hey, it's the only reason I'm alive. Those fucking morons! How could they create a new dinosaur like that! God Damnit!" he cursed at them as we drove. "Owen, what happened?" I asked and he glanced at me before shaking his head. "They created a new hybrid. She marked up the wall, pretended to escape to lure us in. she masked her heat signature! Un-fucking-believable!" I took it in as he explained what happened and he stopped the car in front of the Operating room.


	3. Chapter 3: Masrani's Mistake

Chapter 3: Masrani's Mistake

Owen was on a mission as he stormed forward, I chased after him trying to talk. We went down the elevator and when the doors opens, Owen ignored the man speaking to him. I flashed my temporary badge Claire gave me but he went after Owen still. "Sir, I need to see a badge! Sir!" "What happened out there? There are thermal cameras all over that Paddock." the guard was trying to hold Owen back as he fired his questions at Claire, who was trying to ignore him. "She did not just disappear!" Claire sighed and turned to face us as the guard gave up and went back to his post.

"It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction." "Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she had escaped." Owen took a few steps toward Claire and I followed, ready to stop him if he even thought about putting a hand on Claire. "Hold on. We are talking about an animal here." "A highly intelligent animal." "400 meters to the beacon." a woman said and we all turned to the screen. I watched the screen as the squad, hired and trained for this, photos and heartbeat was up. Their camera's were also to the side and we could see what they were seeing for the most part. "You're going after her with non-lethals?" I asked and that seemed to anger Owen even more.

"We have 26 million dollars invested in that asset. We can't just kill it." "Those men are going to die." I went to Masrani. "Please Mr. Masrani, get them out of there. Owen's right, this animal is too dangerous to go after with non-lethals." he ignored me as the woman spoke again, telling us 300 meters to the beacon. "You need to call this mission off." Owen said, backing up what I was telling Masrani. "They're right on top of it." "Call it off right now!" Owen shouted, but Claire shut him down. "You're not in control here!" I was surprised that Claire was going along with Masrani, I thought I knew her better than that. "Aren't you supposed to be bringing our guests?" Masrani asked me, realizing who I was.

"Are you really worrying about that right now? I mean, I was supposed to bring them to see this new dinosaur but I bet that wouldn't have ended well would it?" I snapped and turned back to the screen. "Blood's not clotted yet. It's close." we all stared at the huge chuck of flesh the squad leader was holding. "What is that?" Masrani asked. "That's her tracking implant. She must have clawed it out." I said as Owen moved to the center. "How would it know to do that?" Claire asked and Owen answered her this time. "She remembered where they put it in. We all stared at the screen as the leader stood up and began to turn around. "It can camouflage!" he shouted as they were surprised and tried to back up to get shots off.

The leader didn't get a chance to run as she scooped him up in his claws with ease. He screamed as they backed up, shooting at it as they went. His camera went into the water as she must have slammed him down and then his heartbeat went flat. All we could do was stare in horror as we heard the men and women screaming and shouting before their heartbeats flat-lined also. Masrani put his hands together and up to his mouth as he realized what he had done by sending them out there with non-lethals, his mistake cost those men and women their lives.

"Evacuate the island." Owen said turning around to face us. "We'd never reopen." Claire spoke and I was getting angry at her myself, this wasn't like her normal self. Yes she was professional and all, but this was getting too far. "You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves." Masrani took that moment to speak. "You think the animal is contemplating it's own existence?" "She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." Owen didn't sugar-coat any for them.

"Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M-134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!" Owen was giving out orders like he was in charge but I couldn't argue because it's exactly what I would have done too. "We have families here. I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of war zone." Claire told him, but he was ready with a rebuttal of she already had. "Mr. Grady, if you're not gonna help, there's no reason for you to be in here." Owen smack a bunch of toy dinos off a workers desk as he stormed by, pausing beside Masrani and myself. "I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there- that's no dinosaur." he nodded his head for me to come with him.

"Masrani, I need to go with him, I can't assist with your guests." I followed after Owen and Masrani called after me. "You must. They say it has to be you. No one else. Go to the office now Shelly." the elevator doors closed before I could object. "I'll drop you off at the office. I'm going to the lab." "Owen, I'm not worry about Masrani's special guests, I'm worried about the other 20000 people that could get hurt. We need to do something." "That's why I'm going to the lab, I'm going to figure out exactly what that thing is and how to kill it. Forget their money, it's a danger to every single person on this island."

He drove me to the office, not even putting the car in park. "Owen. Look at me." he did and I knew he could see the fear in my eyes. "I don't want anyone else dying today. Please tell me you will be careful. Don't be reckless." he nodded and took my hand. "I want you to do the same. Get those guests back to the hotel or somewhere you are going to be safe. I'll radio Barry and let them know. Shels, call me if something happens and I'll be there." I got out and he drove off, I sighed and turned to the office, it was too dark to see inside so I opened the door and flipped on the lights.

As my eyes adjusted, I found myself standing in front of six people that was unbelievably beautiful/handsome. "Hello, my name is Shelly, Mr. Masrani has informed me that you are his special guests. Unfortunately we have had a small issue with the dinosaur you were here to see, I will be taking you to the hotel until Mr. Masrani can join us. I'm sorry." "We are not here to see a dinosaur." the blonde man said, stepping forward with a woman, who looked like she was going to cry. The man's voice stirred something in my head, it was familiar. I groaned and rubbed my temple. "Look, I'm sorry, we have to go right now. I'll pull the SUV around."

I didn't give them a chance to say anything as I went around the building and got into the car. I honked the horn and they rushed out into the car. I did catch a glimpse of something super shiny as they hurried over and into the shade of the car, tinted windows of course for the heat. I figured they must have jewelry or something, but it made my head hurt even more. I shrugged it off as best I could as I drove forward, trying not to stare at the man in the front seat out the corner of my eye.

None of them spoke as we drove, I was thinking that I should feel awkward and uncomfortable, but I wasn't. it was odd but I felt so safe and normal with them near me, it was as if I already knew them but I couldn't figure out where. I knew that I would remember such beautiful people. I tried to glance in the mirror at the ones in the back, but I didn't want to seem nosy. I finally gave up and spoke, "Sorry about all this, but I can't really say what has happened." "A dinosaur escape. Killed people. You all are still trying to either capture or kill it." I looked at the dark-haired girl in the back, hearing her ringing bell like voice.

"Did Masrani tell you?" she shook her head, smiling brightly. The woman patted her lap and the girl quieted down. "Forgive her, she is a bit excited." the woman's voice was also like a bell but it sent a wave of calm over me, making me shiver. I pressed the gas more as we sped down, realizing that I needed to make sure these people were safe and I needed to get back to Owen. I hit my brakes and we swerved to the side as I stared at the chopper flying toward the dinosaur birdcage. "What's wrong?" I saw the dinosaur then, white oddly enough. It was huge and running straight for the glass. "Oh shit!" I watched in horror as it slammed into the cage, a huge hole, meaning the aerial dinos would be loose too.

"That's the dinosaur that's causing the problems." the girl in the back said and the huge guy laughed. "Man, that's not even a challenge. No problem." I turned and looked at him with a shocked face. "Opps. Sorry. I mean, I know it's serious and all." "Let's go, before the aerial ones come after us. Their beaks can tear this car apart no problem." I gunned it again, racing down the road, praying that Owen and Claire was safe. I saw an old Jurassic Park Jeep racing down the road also and then heard the screeching of the dinos. "Oh crap!" I said I heard the siren go off as we pulled to a stop behind the old Jeep in the resort. "Look, it's not safe outside, run inside as soon as possible."

"Where are you going, Shelly?" the blonde man asked and I sighed. "I have to assist the other workers and make sure no other dinosaurs get out and no one else gets hurt. Please just do what I tell you to." "We can help!" the dark-haired one said brightly and they shushed her. "Look, I'm sorry, you aren't equipped to handle this type of thing. We are." I took a last look at all of them before I slammed the door after getting out and I pulled out my pistol for last resorts. I took off running meeting up with the other worker soldiers and I caught a glimpse of Owen with Claire. I grabbed a tranq gun and began to fire at the dinos attacking people. Claire jumped up on a table and began to yell for someone names Zach and Gray.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Forgotten

Chapter 4: Never Forgotten

"Aunt Claire! GO!" I heard a boy's voice and saw two kids running straight for Claire. There was a dinosaur headed straight for them, ready to attack. I went to aim, but Owen got hit from behind by a smaller one. "Owen!" I shouted as I took a tranq shot at the bird before turning my attention to Owen. He was barely holding it off as Claire hit it in the head with the end of the gun and then shot it. I bent down to Owen. "Are you alright? I told you to be careful!" I realized that I could've lost him in that moment and realized how much he meant to me.

As Claire ran to check on the boys, I kissed Owen hard, not caring about what was going on in that one minute. I needed to show him that he meant a lot to me, too much for me to not say anything. He kissed me back but he pulled away quickly and got up, pulling me with him. "Damn woman." he smirked and I punched his ribs playfully. "I was so worried about you!" "Who're they?" the older boy asked as we walked over, our eyes still watching for more attacks from the sky. "Friends. We work together. Let's go." she explained but noticed the energy between Owen and me. "Shelly?" she whispered as we walked, the boys taken back by Owen.

"Later…but yeah." I giggled and Owen shouted at me, I turned and pushed Claire out of the way as the dino hit me hard, slamming me down onto the ground. I held up my arms to block the jaws but when my head hit the ground, I lost all conciseness. Everything was black as I laid there, my head was pounding. "O-Owen?" I called out into the blackness but instead got flashes before my eyes. Me as a little girl, running around happily with laughter and warmth surrounding me. I opened my mind up, feeling the surging of my memories racing to join me once more. I shuttered at the cold when I realized that I did know those beautiful people…they are my family!

"Shelly! Please!" I heard a man's voice, Owen! My eyes shot open as I was shielded by the sunlight with Owen's head. "Are you alright?" I nodded and saw that I was crying as I sat up. "You hit your head hard. Are you sure you don't need a doctor or something?" I shook my head, ignoring the pounding in it as I realized what my family was and why they wouldn't have been able to leave that SUV I left them in. "I need to get to the SUV I drove here. Now Owen." "Owen, I need to get the kids to safety." I nodded and told him to get them to safety first, I would go after the SUV.

Owen gave me a quick kiss before leaving with them, I smiled, he must feel the same as I did. I shook myself and took off on a four-wheeler toward the gate where I left them. It was beginning to get dark as I reached it and they climbed out and stood in front of me. I hopped off and was breathing heavily as I paused, taking them in for a second time, knowing who they were now. "Daddy!" I cried out and I ran into Carlisle's arms. He wrapped me into his hard embrace and I hugged each of them before taking a step back. "I'm s-soo sorry I-I didn't remember y-you!" I broke out through the tears and they shushed me as we all hugged.

"Shelly, you remember now sweetie. That's all that matters." Esme said and brushed my hair with her hand. "What happened all those years ago?" I sniffled and shook my head. "I was found by police, they told me that whoever was with me died in a car crash. Back then I figured it was my parents, now I remember everything and realize they were my kidnappers. They took me from you all. I was put through the system til I was 18, then I got a job here and have been here ever since." Esme hugged me once more, swearing to never let me ago never. "We have searched for you forever. One day Alice got a vision of you with a T-Rex. I called up Mr. Masrani, an old friend. He said that there was a young woman working here named Shelly that was a care-taker of the Rex." 

"When we first saw you, I wanted to run to you and hold you again, but you didn't seem to know who we were…" Esme said and I said I was sorry again. "Okay, great she remembers everything now. Can I go hunt some dinos?" Emmett asked and I chuckled, remembering all the jokes he told me and games we would play growing up. "I realize now what you meant in the car Em, and yes feel free to go after it." I paused then shook my head. "Actually no, I need your help to find Claire and Owen." "Owen is the man that dropped you off yes?" I nodded. "They are both close friends of mine. Claire helped me get the job and kinda took me under her wing."

We climbed into the SUV and I pulled out my radio. "Owen, you there?" "Yeah, Shels, you good? Did you find them?" "Yes, where do you want us to head?" "To the boats, get them out of here. Then head to the raptors. That idiot is trying to use my raptors." I realized he was talking about that guy from earlier and gunned it toward the raptor enclosure. It was getting darker as we drove, I told them everything I remembered and everything that has happened in my life since we were torn apart. I couldn't believe that I had a family and found them. I wasn't alone anymore.

"I wonder what a dino taste like? What you think Jasper?" I listened to them debate and talk about how to take down the Hybrid Rex that was causing all the murders and stuff as I drove. Esme was in the front this time, her eyes always on me. "If we are going to assist Shelly, we need to work together as a team." Esme let Carlisle make the plan and she told me all about what had happened to them over the years after I was taken. Edward had finally found someone for him, and even had a daughter with her, which was thought to be impossible with vampires. "They stayed behind as we traveled to see you. We weren't exactly sure and Bella didn't want to endanger Nessie."

I understood, even with them all being vampires, dinosaurs are unpredictable and dangerous. I doubt there was vampires in the dinosaur's ages, so they could be killed by them just the same as me or Claire or Owen. I stopped by the car Owen was driving and we all got out and I saw Owen and Claire walking straight for the man. "The Mother hen has finally arrived!" Owen took no pause or time at all to punch him dead in the face. "Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals." he ordered as Hoskins recovered and I was right behind Owen. "Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch." I said and Claire agreed.

"Oh, Jesus. How many people have to die…before this mission starts to make sense to any of you?" "It's not a mission. It's a field test." Barry said, joining us. "This is an InGen situation now. Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off the island. You're going to watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, better yet. How your animals saved lives." Owen looked at me, then Barry. "They've never been out of containment. It's crazy." "Let's move it out!" Hoskins yelled to the other InGen workers. "This is happening! With or without you!"

I realized Owen had no choice but to go with Hoskins, even if he hated the man and hated the idea even more. I caught his and Claire's arms as Hoskin's walked off, going to wait in the tent for us. "Owen, Claire, Barry. I want to introduce you to the special guests that Masrani asked me to oversee." "Shels, I told you to get them to safety first. They don't need to be here, it's dangerous." "It's possible for them to help." "How? Aren't they just rich Hollywood types?" Claire asked, looking at them from over my shoulder. "They aren't just Masrani's friends….they are my family."

"What?" Owen asked and his eyes went to the Cullen's as well. I explained as we walked over to them. "I was kidnapped from them when I was 10. My kidnappers were killed in a car crash that only I survived, I always thought they were my parents as I lost my memory. When I hit my head on the ground earlier, everything came back to me. That's why they only wanted me to escort them, they were coming to see if I remembered them." I introduced each of them to my family and Barry asked, "So how are they going to be able to help?" "We are a lot different than we seem. But we do ask that we work alone, away from any other people if possible. Perhaps two units?"

Owen and Carlisle came up with a plan, we were going to use the raptors and my family were going to be the back if something went wrong. One team on one side, one team on the other. I was happy that Owen and the others didn't question that they were different and able to take care of themselves, without weapons and under the radar. I realized that Jasper must be using his ability to alter emotions into making them very understanding of the situation. The others headed to the tent and I hugged each of them goodbye. "Run fast, get to the spot and please be careful. None of us know how this is going to go. Like I said, the dinosaurs may be able to kill you so don't be careless."


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission is F*****

Chapter 5: The Mission is Fucked

"We know that she is in Sector 5. This is a game we call hide and seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my raptors. Please." Owen was explaining everything when I came into the tent. He dismissed the soldiers to get ready, while Barry, Myself and Owen went to the raptors.

I watched as he soothed Blue, his beta. "Easy, Blue. Easy." he rubbed her jaw line and neck, calming her down. Barry was working on Delta and I was at Echo doing the same. "It's alright girl. Almost time." "Owen." I glanced and saw Claire's nephews at the gate, we walked over to them. "Are they safe?" Gray was asking, I answered for Owen. "No, they're not." "What are their names?" Zach asked. "Well, you got Charlie, there's Echo. Here is Delta, and this one is called Blue. She's the Beta." "Who's the Alpha?" Gray asked and Owen smirked a bit, "You're looking at him, kid."

Claire called for the boys and they ran off, I turned to Owen. "I'm not sure about this Owen, people could get hurt." "Would you rather me let Hoskins try to do this himself? At least this way, less people may get hurt." I knew he didn't have a choice, but I still didn't like it. "Owen, about earlier…" "Oh now, ready for more?" he joked and I rolled my eyes. "I'm being serious, it meant a lot to me. I care about you, a lot." "Hey, hey, it's alright." he said, taking me in his arms. "Everything going to be okay. Don't go saying anything that can be said later." "That's why I need to say it now. There may not be a later, we got no idea how tonight's going to go, Owen."

"Shels, I know. I just don't want to jinx it." "I don't care about jinxing it. I care about how you feel about me, I need to know before I let you release the raptors. It's scary to think we may die tonight." he nodded and pressed his forehead to mine. "Shelly, I care about you too, a lot I might add. I think I always have…I just didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same. I'm sorry I never said anything before now." I shook my head and kissed him passionately, glad that we were going to be together from now on. No matter what.

When the raptors were ready and in their pens, Owen held up the chunk of flesh from the Rex to each window, letting them have a turn to get the scent. I waited beside Barry with the four-wheelers. Owen climbed on his motorcycle and we were making sure everything was ready for them to be set loose. Within a second of the doors being opened, the raptors took off and we following right behind. I stayed on Owen's left side with Barry on the right, although we were a bit behind him. Showing the raptors that he was the real alpha and everything. They got the scent quick and the three followed blue's orders as she was beta and led the run.

It was impressive that the raptors ran around Owen and us, flanking his sides and running beside him on the bike. He was their alpha, their leader. "They're slowing down." I heard Barry say as the raptors ran ahead of Owen. He signaled us to halt as the raptors did and was sniffing around. We got out and got our weapons loaded and ready, our eyes following the raptors as they moved. We felt and heard the footsteps as the Indominus Rex roared and showed herself. She didn't attack at first, taking in the raptors as they were taking her in. I was right beside Owen with Barry on his other side, ready to fire when he ordered.

Indominus Rex and the raptors began to make the growling calling sounds, as if they were able to talk. "Something's wrong." Barry said and Owen realized something as he eyes got wide. "They're communicating." I said. "I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." Owen said and Barry and I asked why. "That thing's part raptor." and right as he said it, all four of the raptors turned and faced us. Indominus Rex became their new alpha. "Engage!" one of the soldiers yelled, not allowing Owen to order anymore. We all began to fire at the Rex, but she just turned and ran off, leaving the raptors to deal with us. A rocket launcher knocked Indominus over, but she just got up and continued on.

When she was gone, Owen came forward, telling us all to watch our 6:00 cause the raptors were gone. "Raptors got a new alpha." we began to move forward, heading after the Indominus, I hoped that the raptors were truly going to attack us, maybe Owen could bond with them again before anyone got killed. I heard screaming to the side as a soldier fired and stopped a moment later, being killed. Raptors used their strengths and took most of us down as we scattered. I was following near Owen when he stopped and turned to Charlie, who was pausing to taking him in.

For a moment, I thought that Owen was the alpha again, he even began to lower his gun as he kept eye contact with Charlie. Suddenly a flash of fire and Charlie was blown up by a rocket launcher. The blast sent Owen and me flying back and when I sat up, I could see how Charlie's death affected him, his heart was hurting, they were like his children, he raised them. "Where's Barry?" I asked as we recovered and got up, hearing more screaming. I heard the truck pull off with the remaining soldiers escaping. It was just the dead, the raptors and us left, hopefully Barry was with the others but we needed to make sure.

Owen got on his bike and I jumped on the back, not wanting to separate when we heard Barry's voice. "No! No! Blue! No!" She paused at the sound of her voice and Owen began to rev the bike. It got Blue's attention and Owen whistled, spinning the bike around and taking off, leading Blue away from Barry so he could get to safety. We got onto the road and found Claire's van with the boys in the back driving away. Owen pulled up beside the window to talk to Claire. "We gotta get indoors. Follow me." we drove back to the resort and Owen and I took aim, ready for anything as Claire got to the boys.

We ran inside and toward the control room, keeping our eyes and ears open for any noise that wasn't human. We were running through the lab when Claire slowed and we saw that they evacuated the lab also, all the embryo dinosaurs. We stepped into the room restricted from almost everyone else to see they cleared everything already. We saw all the different animals that they used genetics from to fill in the gaps from the dinosaurs. "Where is your family?" Owen whispered to me and I stepped to the side to call them, hoping they were alright.

"Shelly?" "Where are you guys? Is everything alright? Did you find the Rex?" Carlisle explained that they didn't run across it yet, wanting to hunt to make sure they were strong enough to handle it, taking down some of the left over flying dinos and others easier prey. "Okay, the mission went bad and now the raptors have taken the Rex as their new alpha, but please don't kill them if you don't have to. I helped Owen raise them, they are like his family." they said they would try not to but they couldn't guarantee it. I hung up and turned to see Hoskins walking over to the others.

"Dr. Wu, he works for us." Hoskins was saying as he made his way toward us. "That's not a real dinosaur." Gray told him, nodding to the monitor with the Indominus Rex on it. "No. It ain't, kid. But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future." he laughed and looked at the screen. "Imagine that one…but a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen." Owen's face shown his slow anger rising as Hoskins continued to open his mouth. "You see, millions of years of evolution-what'd we learn?" When we didn't answer, he chuckled, saying, "Nature is the gift-"

There came a roar as Delta burst in, "Oh, shit!" Hoskins said, backing up in surprise. Owen pushed us all back as Delta zoned in on Hoskins. "Easy. Easy, boy." He said as she backed him up against a wall. "Hey, hey." he tried to talk to her, thinking he could just do like Owen. "We're- We're on the same side, right? Right?" he held up his hand, trying to form a quick bond with her as we continued to back up. "I'm on your side." he kept talking as Delta sniffed at his hand. Suddenly she lunged and chomped down on his whole forearm as he screamed. We took the moment to turn and take off running as she jumped and devoured Hoskins. Delta jumped right through the glass in front of us as we attempted to run, having to turn and go the other way.


	6. Chapter 6: My Own Mission

Chapter 6: My Own Mission

As we ran through the welcome center, Gray hit the panel to the side and it made a hologram of a dinosaur, making Delta pause in her chasing of us. She was confused by the hologram, not sure what to do but it didn't last long as she attempted to attack it and flew through it. The doors shut behind us as we hurried down the stairs. We slid to a stop as Blue was in front of us waiting, we realized that Delta was herding us into a kill zone. She came through the doors a moment later, blocking us.

A moment later, Echo appeared on our left further blocking us from escaping. I was sure that Charlie would've come if she wasn't dead. At least I knew that my family wouldn't kill the raptors, I was beginning to hope that they would find the Indominus and kill it while we handled the raptors. "That's how it is, huh?" Owen spoke in a simple tone, speaking directly to Blue. Owen dropped his rifle and I lowered mine, but didn't drop it in case Owen's plan backfired. Blue growled as Owen held up his hand, his eyes boring into hers. "Easy." he inched closer, being very wary of her movements.

He continued back until he was able to unhook the gear on her head. "That's it." he said, smiling as they bonded once more. There was a roar as the Indominus Rex showed her face once again. She walked up to us slowly, as the raptors turned to her to speak. We watched carefully, unsure if this was going to turn into a buffet with us as the food. Blue turned and looked at Owen after Indominus growled and Owen smiled as Blue chittered at him before turning and screeching at Indominus. She roared in response and smashed Blue into a building for disobeying and saying Owen was alpha again.

Owen backed us up as Delta and Echo began to screech at Indominus also, he whistled, signaling them to go on the attack. They both launched themselves onto her back and began to bite and scratch as we ran by, making Indominus turn to try to get them off. Claire and the boys jumped into a stand to take cover as Owen and I began to shoot at Indominus to assist the raptors. I ducked to reload by the stand with the others and Owen ducked behind a large amber rock. "We need more." I heard Gray saying. "More what?" Claire asked and I loaded the gun again. "Teeth. We need more teeth."

I paused and stood up, facing them, Claire met my eyes and we both realized the same thing. She jumped up, opening the first aid kit and I tossed her the gun as he tossed me the flare and radio. I took off running, glancing back to see Owen watching me. His face held confusion and worry but he began his firing back on Indominus, I saw Indominus grab Echo and throw her onto a bbq fire, killing her. I turned and focused on running, calling Lowery or anyone in the control room. "Hey, where are you Shelly?" "I need you to open Paddock nine!" "Paddock nine? You're kidding!" he asked as he hit buttons on the computer.

"Damn it, Lowery just do it! For once in your life, be a man!" "Why do you have to make it personal?" he asked and a minute later I heard the buzzer and the paddock began to raise up. I lit the flare as she stepped forward and I smiled. "Hey there old girl. I'm praying you got one last fight left in you baby girl. We need you. Come on, that's it." I spoke to her in my usual tone, taking a step back every time she took one forward. "Just follow me sweetheart, that's right." I turned and took off running again, hearing her roar and thundering footsteps behind me.

I ran as fast as I could, under the fossil display of the T-Rex and toward the Indominus. As she turned to look at me I chucked the flare directly at her, hitting her in the face. "Go Get her, sweetheart!" I shouted as I ran toward the others, ducking down with them as she smashed through the fossil and began her fight with Indominus. I looked at Owen, who smiled at me, hugging me to him. "Genius!" "Thank Gray, he told us we needed more teeth. Where's Delta and Echo?" his smile faded and he shook his head. I sighed and we watched as they roared at each other before running and attacking.

T-Rex instantly went for her throat and bit down, but Indominus began to scratch and bite at her throat also, trying to get her to let go. "Come on, old girl. You can do it." Indominus having longer arms was able to get her claws into my girl and began her own assault on the older dino. We took off running as they crashed into the building, T-Rex was losing, unfortunately and I felt a pain as she was being attacked, I wished I had let her be herself long ago, like she was meant to be. As Indominus went to finish her off for good, we heard a raptor call and looked to see Blue, still alive, running straight for the fight.

She flew through the air onto Indo-Rex's back, distracting her from finishing off T-Rex and attacking Indo-Rex. T-Rex recovered and got back up, sinking her jaws into Indo-Rex's neck, slamming her back into another building, refusing to let go. Indo-Rex was able to toss her off, Blue jumped onto T-Rex's back and together they attacked Indo-Rex, nearly overpowering her. We continued to run as their fight headed toward us, Blue came crashing right in front of us one minute and the other she was back into the fight. Blue was on Indo-Rex's face while T-Rex was still biting down on her neck.

Indominus threw Blue off as T-Rex rammed into her, sending her crashing into a banister, halting the fight. Indo-Rex slowly got to her feet, shaking her head, Blue and T-Rex was standing, ready for it. All three roared and was about to go back at it, but suddenly the Mosasaurus leapt from the pool behind Indominus, roaring as it grabbed her by the throat. Indominus attempted to fight her way out, but she was no match for the Mosasaurus as she slid back into her world, dragging the Indominus with her to finish her off in the water. When T-Rex and Blue faced each other, I noticed Blue beginning to back up as Owen and I ran out, making them both turn to us.

"Easy Girl! It's okay! It's over now! You did wonderful!" I said slowly, making her follow me instead of going after Blue. Her eyes locked on me as I slowly backed up, holding up my hands and speaking in a soothing tone. "Shush now, everything is alright. No reason to attack anymore. Calm down. It's alright." she lowered herself to my level and I held my breath as she sniffed at me, wondering if I was about to be food. When her eyes stared at me, I felt a shiver run through me, she wasn't going to hurt me, she knew me.

"Shelly!" I heard Carlisle's voice as they came into view, seeing me standing eye to eye with a T-Rex. "It's okay, just relax." I said and reached out to her, barely grazing her cheek with my fingers. "That's right…good girl." I breathed out, brushing my hand along side her, touching her for the very first time while she was awake and not knocked out. I chuckled as she blew hot breath at me and I stepped back slowly, letting her stand up. "You're always the queen, the boss. You are amazing, girl. I never gave you a name because I never imagined being this close to you….but now that I am, I'm going to name you Mia."

I continued to slowly back up, making sure she wasn't going to eat me after all as everyone seemed to stare in amazement. Mia then turned and began to walk off, tired after the battle and ready for a nice long deserved rest. I turned and saw Owen saying farewell to Blue as well. We all watched as Blue ran off too, finally free after all these years of containment. Claire hugged her nephews tight and I smiled at Owen, happy that we all survived. Esme pulled me into a hug before Owen could and I realized that if Owen and I were going to be together, maybe I needed to explain my family's secret. But I wasn't going to think about that now…that was for another day.


	7. Chapter 7: AfterMath(The Final)

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

We walked back to the cars after everything was over and done with, no one really speaking. Claire was getting the boys into the truck and Owen was speaking with Barry when the others finally spoke. "Man, I wish I could've been there! I would've loved to take a bite outta that white one!" Emmett was complaining that they ended up missing the whole thing. Esme just held me to her and was happy that I came out alright in life and made it through the night. Carlisle told me that he was proud of me and how I lived my life to the fullest, everything they were saying to me brought me to tears.

I had finally found my family and felt complete for the first time in my life. I glanced over to see Owen walking toward us. "Shelly, you know we have to go, the sun will be coming up soon and you remember all about that right?" I nodded and Owen shook Carlisle's hand, not caring that it was hard and cold, even in the topic heat. "Thanks for lending a hand, even if we never got a chance to use you guys. It's nice to meet Shels' family." he draped his arm around me and Emmett began to laugh at his personality. "Will you be coming back with us honey?" Esme asked tenderly, as if she was scared to know the answer.

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. "Um…I…" "Shelly, if you wanna go back with them, it's fine. I'm sure I can visit and stuff right? Where do you live?" "We will in Forks, Washington." his face changed, he loved the sunshine and heat…Forks was not a good fit for him at all. I also have gotten used to the sun and heat, I enjoyed it a lot, but I wanted to be with them again. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I can't come back and pretend that I am…even though I miss you all so much. I have a life of my own, I am a grown woman and feel I should be on my own, living my life as I want to."

Esme seemed to be upset, but she smiled and nodded. "Of course sweetie, I understand. We all do, right?" the others agreed and I sighed. "Owen, would you want to be my roommate…in LA? I have a small apartment that Claire gave me about a year ago. It's nothing special, but it's still sunny and they would still be close enough to drive to see and everything." he shook his head laughing, saying that he would go anywhere with me. I hugged him tight, kissing his cheeks over and over as I realized I didn't have to give up either of them, my family nor the love in my life. Claire honked at us and we all departed, Owen noticed that the Cullens weren't following.

"They are going to drive another car back…they will be alright, and they can call if they need us." I assured him as we climbed on his bike and took off toward the docks, the sun was beginning to rise. It was a new day and everything was going to be alright. I assisted Owen with injured people as Claire let Gray sleep in her lap until their parents came. I watched their tearful reunion from afar and Owen came over to me, rubbing my shoulders. "It's all good now. Everyone is going to get off this island and try to forget the awful things that happened here. The Dinosaurs are going to be free and live here unbothered. We are going to start our own life together, I hope." I chuckled, rolling my eyes and turning to meet him in the middle for a sweet kiss as the sun shone on us.

The End...

**NOTE: I have yet to see Fallen Kingdom so I won't be writing a sequel for it. Once I see the movie, if the request from this person's story is asked then I would be happy to continue. It is all up to the person that requested this story and if said person enjoyed the way I wrote it and wants me to continue with the second movie. As I said before, I haven't seen it yet so it may be some time. Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing! More stories to come!


End file.
